Insanity
by aaliuchi
Summary: Everybody knows Hinata Hyuga as the quiet, sweet, shy girl.. but they couldn't be more wrong. What will happen when Hinata let's her love for Naruto turn into obsession and slowly, she starts losing it? Modern AU.
1. Happy birthday, Sakura

She needed one. She desperately needed one right _now_. The voices - they wouldn't disappear otherwise. They wouldn't leave her alone unless she took one of the pills. Hinata wasn't even sure what those pills were for; she just took as much as she felt she needed to and when the loud voices in her head stopped screaming, that's when she was able to finally relax.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" a concerned voice called to her. This time, it was real - it didn't come just from her head and thoughts.. it came from her friend, Ino Yamanaka, instead. Her blue eyes were full of confusion and concern, staring at the girl in front of them.  
"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, Ino-chan!" Hinata reassured her, her lips forming into the usual small sweet smile. Ino just nodded and continued talking about the previous topic - about how important was to organize the perfect surprise party for Sakura, whose birthday was in three days.

Hinata's eyebrow furrowed at the mention of Sakura. She truly _hated_ her - the pinkette was loud, pretty, popular, confident, likeable.. and most importantly, Naruto liked her for some reason.. oh, no - he just _loved_ her. How pathetic, to fall for such a foolish girl, after all Hinata had done for him. He never noticed her and Hinata blamed Sakura for that. The name Sakura Haruno always left a bad taste in Hinata's mouth, but she never let anybody know that - around Sakura, she was her usual sweet shy self that nobody paid much attention to.

"Say, Hinata, what colour do you want the balloons to be? Purple or blue?" Ino asked, placing the pen on her lips thoughtfully.  
"Red." Hyuga replied quietly, imagining Sakura's blood all over the balloons.  
"Red? Hmm, she might like it!" the blonde replied, quite fond of the idea for some reason.  
"Oh, come on, guys, it's obvious that she'd like pink balloons. I mean, hello, do you even know Sakura?" Tenten suddenly spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Now that I think about it, it totally makes sense, Tenten!" Ino replied once again, still lost in her thoughts. God, she was trying so hard for nothing. Would Sakura even appreciate all the effort she was putting in this? "Alright. Tomorrow, Tenten and I will go and buy most of the stuff for the party. You, Hinata, will have to distract Sakura! Invite her over to study or something, just keep her away from everything. Is that alright, Hinata?"  
Hinata simply nodded, her lips forming into a small smile once again. Great, the last thing she needed was spending her whole day with this.. excuse of a human-being.

Hanging out with Sakura was just as much of a pain as Hinata thought it would be. She barely listened to her, though - the voices were getting louder and louder and they were already distracting enough. It was getting hot - way too hot. Hinata was sweating and she could feel her hair stick to her forehead and cheeks. She ran her hands through it to keep it away from her face and took a deep breath.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can you excuse me f-for a moment?" Hinata asked sweetly with a smile, not even waiting for Sakura's answer.

She went to her father's bathroom because he didn't let her keep any pills in hers.. what an idiot. Hinata opened the cabinet and searched for something.. just something! She found some small red pills and took three of them. Not much longer, Hinata felt dizzy and happy - everything was beginning to spin a little, but regardless the voices were gone. Good. Now she could return to that useless pink thing in her bedroom.

"Hinata, can I.. Can I ask you something? Actually, I'd love some advice.." Sakura began speaking, for the first time seeming unsure of herself.  
"Of course, Sakura-chan! Y-You can tell m-me anything!" Hinata assured her, taking her place next to the pinkette.  
"Well.. you know that Naruto has a crush on me, right?" Haruno began, unsure how she could continue. Hinata felt her light happiness replaced with something else. Her head was hurting and it felt heavy.. really heavy. It seemed like Sakura wasn't waiting for an answer. "I think.. I think I might have feelings for him. How could I let him know?"

Hinata's violet eyes opened wide and she felt as if she couldn't breathe - her breathing became heavier and heavier. She grasped at her sheets hard and ignored Sakura's worried questions, asking if she was okay. How did she.. have.. the _nerve_ to ask Hinata such questions?

Naruto-kun was _hers_. He belonged to _her_. Sakura had NO right to touch him..

"You STUPID _whore_! You lay one of your dirty fingers on Naruto-kun and I swear to god I will kill you, you stupid useless bitch!" Hinata suddenly yelled, invading all of Sakura's personal space, her eyes full of hatred and opened wide.

Sakura took a few steps back, her green eyes full of confusion, fear and surprise. What just happened to the sweet, quiet, shy Hinata? What happened to her timid voice and the stuttering? This didn't seem like Hinata at all.. It didn't! "I'm.. sorry. I- I have to go.." Sakura mumbled and didn't wait another moment - she just grabbed her bag and left the Hyuga house, running all the way to her own. She locked the door behind her and went to her room, sitting on the floor, trying to catch her breath - what the hell was going on with Hinata? The sight.. what just happened a few minutes ago.. it was truly terrifying. Sakura would be the last person to get scared easily, but seeing Hinata like that gave her chills.

Suddenly, she heard loud noise and the noise of glass breaking from downstairs. She couldn't.. or could she? The pinkette hid under her bed, trying to calm down her breathing. She was alone tonight - her parents went out on a romantic dinner and wouldn't come back until the morning. But Hinata didn't mean it, did she - she wouldn't _actually_ hurt Sakura in any way, right? Oh, come on, Hinata Hyuga couldn't even hurt a fly! Suddenly, she heard her voice.

"Sakura-chan! Are you home?" Hinata's voice still sounded so innocent and timid, but there was no stuttering. Sakura still chose not to reply. "Ne, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that! I didn't mean it!"

Sakura could hear Hinata walking around the house. There was no other noise but that of the steps of Hinata echoing through the entire house.. the living room, the hallways, coming closer and closer to Sakura's room.. She held her breath, praying to all the gods that Hinata couldn't hear her or she'd just get up and leave - or that Sakura was just overreacting and there was nothing to be afraid of.

Slowly, the door of Sakura's room opened and made a loud creak. Hinata walked in slowly and carefully - all that the pinkette could see were her blue shoes, walking around the room. A few moments later, the Hyuga girl seemed to be headed towards the door. Sakura was about to let out a sigh in relief, when suddenly she saw a pair of lavender eyes staring at her at the edge of her bed - she almost let out a scream at the sight but blocked it out from coming by putting both of her hands over her mouth.

"Ne.. Sakura-chan. It's rude to ignore your guests like that.." Hinata spoke quietly, her voice as sweet as usual but there was something creepy about it. Her eyes were wide opened and Sakura could see something in them, only one thing - _insanity_. Otherwise, they were empty.

"Hinata, I-"

Sakura didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence. Hinata pulled her by her legs and no matter how much the pinkette tried to kick and scream, it had no effect. Hinata's grip was surprisingly strong for a girl who seemed so fragile. The Hyuga climbed on top of Haruno to stop her from struggling - in her hand, she was holding a stone.

"Hinata! Stop this, what is wrong with you?!" Sakura screamed, only to have herself hit in the face with the stone.

"You!" Hinata began, hitting even harder with every word "Stay! Away! From! Naruto-kun! You stupid WHORE!" with that last word, Sakura's head was a bloody mess. She didn't move anymore. Hinata had bashed her skull in. Sakura Haruno's pretty face was no longer recognizable.. Now, Naruto-kun wouldn't like anymore. He'd find her ugly.. and useless.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to calm her breathing. Her lips formed into a small smile - but this time, it wasn't the sweet shy smile everybody knew. She got up from the fresh corspe beneath her and threw the bloody stone aside. Hinata's clothes were a mess - they were all bloody.. but she didn't care. She'd take care of that later. Finally, satisfied with herself, Hinata left the Haruno house, heading back to her own. The voices.. they were right. They've always told her to kill Sakura and now when she did it, Hinata had never felt better. Perhaps the voices were right. Perhaps she had to listen to them more.


	2. Dear father

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows, it means a lot to me! So this story will be getting creepier and creepier lol. Also feel free to mention which character or pairing you'd like to see more of or hints of, I'll try to include them!**

She burned the clothes and washed the blood off herself.. but there was something that Hinata couldn't wash off or get rid of - some feeling.. it was bugging her. She felt dirty.. she felt Sakura's blood all over herself. It was just driving her _insane_ \- this feeling.. Hinata kept scrubbing and scrubbing in the shower, but it wouldn't go away. Then, it hit her - it was all in her head, again. How stupid! The girl laughed to herself in the shower, the laughter kept getting louder and louder. When she was done, Hinata went through her father's cabinet in the bathroom again. She took a few bottle of pills to keep close to herself, in case she needed them again. The red pills were wonderful though - they made her all dizzy and happy.. they made sleeping easier.

The next morning, Hinata got ready as usual. She noticed her skin was getting paler for some reason.. it made her look kind of sick. Frowning at her reflection at the mirror, Hinata applied what seemed tons and tons of make up until she seemed somehow.. healthy looking again. Smiling, satisfied at the result, the girl left so she could go to school. She didn't bother with breakfast - she hated it. Most importantly, she hated her stupid excuse of a father. He was always blabbering about how Hanabi was the perfect daughter and how she'd be the heiress of his business. As if Hinata cared if he considered her worthy.. he'd pay one day, though. He and that stupid little Hanabi.

At school, Hinata saw something she didn't.. quite expect, at least not yet. Ino, crying her eyes out and concerned Kiba, who had wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort the blonde; a very upset Tenten who was talking to Hinata's cousin, Neji, who seemed to be just as sad; and there stood Sasuke and Naruto - you could see the pain in their faces, but they looked.. empty. Hinata had never seen Naruto's beautiful blue eyes so lifeless.. and she didn't think it was possible for Sasuke to look more dead than he already did. A frown appeared on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun.." she decided to approach him, trying to sound as worried and as concerned as possible. "W-What's going on?"

He didn't answer. He didn't seem to be even listening to her - he was just staring at.. nothing, as if he wasn't there. Sasuke did seem to hear her though. The Uchiha boy looked just as tired and lifeless, but at least he was able to react. Hinata looked at him for a moment and now all she could see in his eyes was sadness. Sasuke Uchiha was upset by that? Oh, well, to be honest, he was the last person Hinata expected to be upset about this whole thing. How.. _pathetic_.

"Sakura.. she.." Sasuke began speaking quietly, unsure of how to put this. By now, he has gotten his other classmates attention. Some of them were starring at him with worry, others expectedly - some of them looked at Hinata as if they expected her to get a breakdown, they were probably thinking 'Oh, poor Hinata, how is she going to take this? Such a fragile girl!'. The thought of that made it hard for Hinata to contain her laugh right now, but she put on her best worried expression. "She was found last night by her parents.. she was murdered." his words were followed by silence and Ino's sobs which seemed to be getting louder and louder. Hinata rolled her eyes internally.

"B-But.. Sakura-chan.. she was.. No!" Hinata whispered softly, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, sadness and tears in her lavender eyes. "S-She can't be.." Suddenly, she felt somebody's touch. Hinata looked up to see her cousin Neji trying to pull her in an awkward hug. God, she wanted to strangle him right now. "It's okay, Hinata. I know you were friends.. But everything's going to be alright!" he assured her, pulling her closer. Resisting the urge to punch him, the Hyuga girl just hugged her cousin back, letting out a few sobs, burrying her face in his shirt. "Neji-niisan.. I c-can't believe it!"

How sad.. truly a tragic moment! Hinata was glad that soon everything was over and it was time for lunch. Her usual group of friends were Shino and Kiba, but this time Kiba decided to drag along this dumb blonde bitch Ino and Neji and Tenten unfortunately decided to join.

"You know, guys.. today was supposed to be her birthday." Tenten whispered, successfully depressing everybody even more. What a dumb bitch, Hinata thought.

"But.. I don't understand one thing." Ino suddenly spoke, getting everybody's attention. "She was supposed to spend the night with Hinata.. how come she was murdered at her own home?"

Suddenly everybody turned their eyes to Hinata curiously. Shit.. But they would never suspect anything, right? Hinata was just getting paranoid. Those fools.. they would never ever think about Hinata being able to hurt anybody. So what the hell was Ino trying to do? Was she trying to play detective? She better not mess with things that aren't her bussiness.. otherwise Hina would just have to deal with her too.

"Um.. Sakura-chan left early." Hinata answered quietly.

Ino raised an eyebrow at Hinata. "Why would she do that?"

"I-I.. I don't know! She said she has got important things to do and.."

"You were supposed to spend the night with her! How come you could leave her that? If you made her stay at your house she'd be alive right now!" Ino suddenly yelled, perhaps the emotions were too much to handle right now.

Hinata frowned internally. Who was this bitch thinking she was talking to? Yamanaka was only making things worse and worse for herself. _Kill her._ No, she couldn't kill her! Two dead girls would be too much for such a short period of time.. people would start to suspect things and.. _Kill her! She dared to speak to you like that.. She dared to yell at you and accuse you of things. You have to kill her. You want it. You want to feel your knife slicing through her skin.. you want to see her blood, to touch it.._ The voice was back and it was getting louder and louder.. Hinata couldn't do anything about it. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it, trying to create pain so she could distract herself, but it didn't work. She **had** to make it stop.. she had to!

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed, pulling at her hair and suddenly run away. She had to get to a bathroom.. she had to take the pills. They'd make the voices go away, they'd make them disappear.

As soon as she got to the closest bathroom, Hinata closed the door behind herself. She pulled out a few bottles out of her bag and took some random pills, not caring much about the fact that she was mixing them or she didn't know what they were about. She drank some water from the sink so she could swallow easier and took a deep breath. The effect took over almost immediately - she felt calmer.. happier.. the world was spinning and it was so colorful! The bathroom.. it was pink and yellow.. and green! There were rainbows everywhere..

Suddenly, Hinata heard a knock on the door and somebody calling her name. She put the pills back in her bag and opened the door only to see a concerned Neji standing there, burying her with questions if she was alright and such. Behind him were also a worried Ino and Tenten and Kiba, who just seemed to stay in the back.

"Hinata.. Ino didn't mean what she said!" Neji assured her, shooting a look at the blonde, who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah.. I didn't. I'm just.. It's.. It's not fair, you know. I still can't get over it. It's nothing personal, Hinata.. I just wish Sakura was here, ya know.." Ino mumbled the last part, her blue eyes filling with tears again. What a lovely friendship.. it made Hinata want to throw up.

"It's okay, Ino-chan. I miss Sakura-chan, too, believe me! I-I wish I m-made her stay last night.. S-She would really be alive then.. and w-with us.." Hinata mumbled, lowering her head down, letting her hair cover her face.

Neji wrapped a protective hand over her. "Don't say that, Hinata-chan! It's not your fault! See what you've done Ino? Now she blames herself!" he yelled at the blonde while holding the younger girl.

Ino frowned at the Hyuga boy, but regardless, she didn't say anything. Kiba, on the other hand, was getting angry. He pulled Ino behind him protectively. "Shut the fuck up, Neji! You have no right to speak to Ino like that or I'll-"

Shino suddenly got behind the two guys, separating them with his body before things got any worse. "Look, Sakura is dead and we can't bring her back. None of this is our fault - it's that cruel and stupid murderer's fault. Do you think Sakura would like to have her friends fighting over her like that?" His words apparenlty did have effect on the crew. Kiba just frowned and Neji calmed down and nodded.

"Yes, Shino, you're right. My apologies.. I understand we are all upset by the current events, but we have to get throught this together. Like friends.. like Sakura would want us to."

"Yeah, man.. You're right. So, see ya later guys. We gotta cool off first, ya know? We all need a short break." Kiba spoke again, grabbing Ino's hand, the two of them walking away.

Finally, at least two of them were gone. Right now there was only one person that Hinata wanted to see and he didn't include any of these idiots standing there.

"Ano, Neji-niisan?" Hinata turned to him.  
"What is it, Hinata-san?" Neji asked with concern.  
"I'd like to be on my own for a while.. So I'll just go."  
"Ah.. that's fine Hinata. If you need anything, just call me, okay?"  
"Sure! Bye all!" and with that she left.

Finally, Hinata would spend some time with Naruto-kun. She knew absolutely all of his favorite places so there was no chance she wouldn't find him. Her dreams were about to come true, now that pink useless thing was gone, the man of her dreams was finally about to notice her, give her attention and perhaps even fall in love with her! He was wasting his time on Sakura, anyways.

A few minutes later, Hinata found him. He was sitting in an emty classroom - he went there everytime he was upset at school and couldn't leave. He looked surprised at her, obviously not expecting anybody to find him here.. or maybe not wanting.

"Ah, N-Naruto-kun! I'm s-sorry! I think I got the wrong crassroom.." Hinata quickly apologized, hoping that he'd invite her to stay. Instead Naruto just looked at her with his now empty blue eyes and didn't say a word. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Naruto-kun?" Hinata called his name again, only to have him look at her again. "I-Is.. Is everything alright?" she asked, walking in the classroom and sitting on the desk next to the one he was sitting on. The blonde frowned a bit; perhaps he prefered being alone in such a moment, but Hinata would show him how supportive she was.

"N-Naruto-kun! Please.. talk to me.." she mumbled, lowering her head down a bit, sadness in her eyes.  
"It's fucking ridiculous.." Naruto suddenly spoke, his voice raspy.  
"W-What is?" Hinata dared to ask a few moments later, satisfied that he at least managed to speak to her.  
"Today is Sakura's birthday.. last night she was murdered.. at her own fucking house. Who would even do that? What kind of a monster do you have to be to do such a thing?" the Uzumaki boy began rambling.

A monster who loves you, Hinata thought. His words were stabbing her like knives - it hurt when he said them.. was she truly a _monster_? No, the girl thought to herself again. She wasn't a monster - she only killed Sakura because of her love for Naruto. When you do things for love, they're good things; besides, Sakura deserved it. She was an awful person.

"The girl I love was murdered at her own house and I couldn't do anything. You know.. I swore to myself- and to Sakura, for that matter, that I'd always protect her. But I didn't. She died.. she was murdered. And I was probably sleeping or doing something stupid meanwhile.." he continued rambling, clenching his fists tightly, obviously full of anger.

Hinata frowned. Now she was angry.. the _love_ of his life? How could he say that? Hinata was right there and she actually loved him. Sakura didn't deserve Naruto, Hinata did. And here he was, talking about how much he loved Sakura. Stupid, stupid Haruno. Continuing to cause trouble even after her death. Now, Hinata felt sadness. She loved him so much.. she would literally kill for Naruto and yet, he didn't love her.

"Y-You couldn't know that was going to happen, N-Naruto-kun.. Sakura-chan, sometimes.. she expected too much from you. P-Please don't blame yourself.." Hinata almost whispered, finally daring to place her hand on top of Naruto's.

"Don't you dare talk like that about Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly yelled, pulling away. "You don't know shit!" And with that, he left the classroom, slamming the door behind him.. leaving Hinata sitting there, letting the tears stream down her face. He just yelled at her.. because of Sakura. The bitch was dead but things only got worse. Hinata's soft crying became sobbing. She was sobbing, loudly. She reached for the pills in her bag, swallowing a few of them without any water. A few moments later, the world was all rainbows again and she felt better.

Hinata wiped her tears and got up from her place on the floor. She walked out of school and went straight home. She needed a break from all of this. At home she'd be alone. Just on her own.. that could get dangerous because Hinata didn't like to be on her own.. alone with her thoughts, but she did need a break. Just as she was checking the fridge, Hinata heard somebody yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're skipping school!" Oh, great. Her excuse of a father was home early and now he was angry. Hinata simply decided to ignore him. "Answer me when I speak to you!" her father demanded, grabbing Hinata's hand, pulling her to himself so she'd look at him. But she didn't. "You're such a disappointment.. Why couldn't you be like Hanabi?"

That's it. She's had it.. she's had enough. Although the voices weren't as loud, Hinata knew what she had to do. The girl grabbed the largest knife from the kitchen counter and put it through her father's chest before he ever got a chance to react. He coughed blood, grabbing Hinata's wrists tightly, trying to stop her, but he was too weak now.. He was too _pathetic_ to do antyhing. Her lips formed in a sadistic smile and her lavender eyes were once again full of nothing.

"What is it, father?" Hinata asked mockingly, as she started spinning and turning the knife around in Hiashi's chest, enjoying the pain it was causing him. "Is this also disappointing you?" her words were followed by a chuckle, which turned into a maniacal laughter. Hinata then pulled the knife out only to stab him repeatedly everywhere - his chest, his stomach, his heart, his arms. She was feeling truly powerful - her father's blood was all over her! Not much longer, Hiashi couldn't even stand on his feet anymore - he feel on the ground, his lifeless body laying in a pool of blood.

Hinata sat down next to him, now that she had calmed down. Her lips had formed into a small smile - finally, he was gone. She got rid of him. Now, she had to clean the blood and hide the body, because that little bitch Hanabi was about to come home soon. It was too early for her to see their father like that..


	3. Love is mean and love hurts

**First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows! It means so so much to me, you have no idea! So here is this new chapter, a warning - it contains lemon. Enjoy!**

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'm sure he just left for a mission or something.. but your father will be back!"

"You aren't worrying, Hinata, are you now? Your dad is a strong responsible man.. he'll be back! Just give it some time, yeah?"

"Hiashi-san.. it's weird for him to leave like that. But I'm sure it's for a good reason, so don't worry, girls!"

Fools. _Bloody fools_ , all of them. Did they actually believe her fool a father would come back? It made Hinata laugh bitterly. At least they didn't suspect her – they would never suspect her. Not for Sakura and certainly not for her father. Because the last person who'd do such a thing was Hinata Hyuuga, the shy sweetheart of Konoha.

Things were going on quite well recently – Naruto apologized for his behavior and the two of them began speaking more and more. Hinata thought that he was beginning to enjoy her company. He even agreed to study with her but _goddamn_ stupid Kiba and his whore of a girlfriend Ino decided to join them too. They ruined everything! But Hinata still was grateful that's spend some time with her beloved Naruto.

The four of them were sitting on her bed, surrounded by books and papers. Kiba and Ino were the one talking the most, since Hinata was usually quiet and Naruto was letting himself drown in his dark thoughts. At least he seemed to be better now.

"Hey guys, do you believe in.. first loves?" Ino suddenly asked.  
" What do you mean exactly?" Kiba asked, scratching himself behind his head, earning a frown from his girlfriend.  
"Seriously? I mean that, you know, you can't really love anybody else if you've already had your first love. For example, Kiba is the first person I love. Will I be able to love another man.. like ever, after him?" the blonde explained and the dog boy listened more carefully, although he still didn't seem to quite get it.  
"Yes." Naruto spoke for the first time this evening, earning himself the attention of his friends. "I can't love anybody else after Sakura.. even if she's gone."

His words were followed by a silence.. Hinata felt her anger build up back in her. It was too overwhelming, it was way too much for her tiny body to handle. She excused herself to the bathroom and took some random pills, but they managed to calm her down. After she relaxed and managed to calm down her heavy breathing, the heiress returned to her room. But when she came back Ino wasn't there.. _Shit_. Was she walking around the house somewhere? There were some things.. some _certain_ things that Hinata didn't want her to see. It would be a pity if she had to kill her dumb blonde friend, too. Too many deaths for one months, huh..

"W-Where is Ino-chan?" Hinata asked sweetly, trying to mask the worry.  
"She went looking for the kitch—Oh, there she is!" Indeed.. there she _was_. Stupid bitch.  
"Ano, Ino-chan, if you're looking for something j-just let me know.."  
"It's okay, Hinata. I found the kitchen, anyways." Ino replied with a small smile.. but there was something weird about it. Or perhaps Hinata was being paranoid. If Ino had actually seen something, being the dumb bitch she is, she'd freak out. There was no way she'd remain calm.

About an hour later, an hour full of agonizing and boring talks, mainly coming from Ino and Kiba – both were talkative and annoying and didn't rely on Hinata and Naruto to keep the conversations going – finally, the idiot lovey-dovey pair decided it was time to leave. Naruto wanted to leave but Hinata made him stay because she 'needed help with some subjects'.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata began speaking, getting his attention.  
"Hm?"  
"P-Please don't get at me for a-asking.. b-but why did.. _do_ , you l-love Sakura-chan so much?" Just asking that out loud was painful - it's as if the words 'love' and 'Sakura' burned her throat when they were at the same sentence. Naruto kept silent for a moment, then a small smile appeared on his face - perhaps of his stupid memories of that pink whore.  
"Well, you see.. I don't know any other girl like Sakura. She's brave and smart and she doesn't let anyone tell her what to do.. she always keeps me in check and, you know, I do need that sometimes. She is also so incredibly beautiful.. she never gives up. She never gives up on this and.. me especially. She gives me courage, she motivates me to be a better person. If I'm not sure about something I know I can always ask her - because she always know the right thing to do. Sakura is just.. _was.._ the most amazing person ever.." Suddenly there was emotion in his usually empty blue eyes - there was sadness. Hinata coud also see him tearing up as well.

She put her hand on his sympathetically - god, he was so warm! Her hands were always cold.. Hanabi always said that Hinata was like a walking corpse - cold and pale.. Naruto looked up, there was confusion on his face - Hinata was holding his hand like that for a minute now, refusing to let go. That's right. Hinata would make the first step. Right now and right there.

She moved closer to him so their faces were just inches apart - she pressed her lips on his soft ones and gave him a small innocent peck. Naruto just stood there for a while, Hinata looking down, blushing furiously.

"I.. I love you, Naruto-kun. I always have. I want to make you feel good.. I want you to make you feel loved.." she whispered.

Suddenly Hinata felt Naruto's hand on her chin, lifting it up. The next thing she knew he was kissing her - roughly and passionately, basically shoving his tongue down her throat.. but it didn't matter. He returned the kiss! He _loved_ her! Perhaps her dreams would finally come true. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto's strong, big ones were holding Hinata's waist. They began travelling her body, touching every part of it until finally they stopped at her breasts, squeezing them roughly.

Naruto pulled away so he could take off Hinata's shirt and she lifted her hands, allowing him. He then took off her pants, leaving her in her underwear. Hinata knew where this is going.. tonight, Naruto became her first kiss. He might as well become her first fuck. She loved him, he loved her - everything was perfect. If he wanted that, she'd give it to him. Tonight, Naruto was free to do whatever he wanted to Hinata. She was his and he was hers.

He kissed her again, biting her lip and making it bleed. He then continued trailing kissed down her jaw, finally reaching her neck. He showered it with soft kisses until finally he bit and sucked on it, leaving marks. Naruto ripped off her bra and took her breasts in his hands - they were definitely more than a handful. He put one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and he played with the other one with his fingers. Hinata let out a moan when he put her nipple between his teeth, biting roughly on it.

He continued with the kisses again - he kissed down her stomach, until he reached her thighs. He lifted her legs up and put them on his shoulders, licking her thigh down to her panties. He licked her private parts once through her panties and massaged her clit. Finally, he tore off her panties too and rubbed her clitoris roughly. He then removed his fingers and decided to use his mouth again - licking and sucking on her clit, her lips.. He was just driving Hinata crazy.

She let out a moan after a moan and couldn't believe how happy she was that this was _really_ happening right now. That's right - she'd make him forget about that flat-chested whore. He loved her.. Naruto definitely loved Hinata!

Suddenly, Naruto pulled away again. He took of his clothes and finally, his boxers, revealing his big, hard length. Hinata gasped as the fox boy adjusted his member at her entrance - a few rubs and suddenly, he was inside her with one single thrust. It would be nice if he cared enough to stretch her a bit first, but Hinata couldn't care about such stupid things right now. She felt the tears coming out because of the pain - she buried her face in Naruto's neck so he couldn't see her.. He might think she wasn't enjoying this.

"Uhh.. N-Naruto-kun.. I love you.. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" the heiress whispered again and again as Naruto pounded her.

The Uzumaki didn't say anything - he just simply began kissing her neck again, sucking and leaving marks once again. Hinata took that as 'I love you too'. A few grunts and Naruto pulled out - he cummed all over Hinata's stomach and breasts. He rolled over and layed on the bed, breathing heavily. Hinata layed down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her hands around the boy. This was the best night of her life.. Naruto loved her. He _loved_ her. She was so happy!

"I love you, Naruto-kun.. I love you so much.." she whispered as she snuggled into him.

Suddenly, Hinata was awoken by her phone ringing.. When did she fall asleep? Hinata realized she was laying at her bed, wrapped in her sheets - which she didn't remember doing - but.. she was _alone._ Naruto was gone.. Why would he leave like that? After.. after all that happened? Maybe he was the one ringing her - maybe he was going to explain everything now! Hinata hurriedly grabbed her phone and frowned when she saw the name Ino and not Naruto on it. What the fuck did this bitch want at.. 3 am?

"Yes?" Hinata answered coldly, not even bothering to sound sweet or to stutter anymore.  
"I know your little secret, bitch. Or should I say secrets?" Ino spoke calmly.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata tried to sound calm, although she could feel herself becoming more and more nervous every second.  
"You killed Sakura.. you killed Iruka.. and now you've killed your father. I have proof of all of these things. You know, I even saw your father's body in your basement - I must admit, it was stupid of you to just leave it there.."  
"I.. I don't know what you're talking about." the heiress denied coldly.  
"Is that so? Then you don't mind me calling the police.. and sharing those pictures of your dead father everywhere, do you?" Ino asked mockingly. She was clearly enjoying this.  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE, I'LL-"  
"What, kill me? You can do that, Hina-chan. You don't know what I'm capable of. Don't play with fire.. Because if you do, everybody will know your secret."

Hinata stopped talking and took a few deep breaths before she continued speaking. As of now, she couldn't piss Ino off.

"Fine. What do you want?"  
"Good girl. Well, I suggest you go to bed first - you need some sleep, you crazy bitch.. considering what awaits. Also, Naruto is a nice fuck, isn't he? Oh, I fucked him too. After Sakura's death he just seems to fuck anything that moves.. Anyways, goodnight, Hina-chan." With that, Ino hang up.

Hinata just stood there in her place.. _frozen_ , unable to move.. This wasn't happening.. this _couldn't_ be happening. Suddenly she began screaming and threw her phone against the wall, watching it fall down, smashed in thousand peaces. Hinata continued screaming and screaming until her throat was sore. She grabbed every random object in her room and began smashing and tearing everything in her hands. Her room was such a damn mess right now.. full of broken items and ripped books.. but still, it was a tidy place compared to her head.

Naruto fucked random girls.. she was a _random girl_ to him. He fucked her but it didn't mean anything to him.. He didn't love her. Not at all. And Ino.. this fucking bitch. She was so dead. _So dead._


	4. You were never even a player

**Hello there, here comes another quick update! Thank you all for the reviews, they really do motivate me to write! Anyways, this chapter will be written more of Ino's POV. Oh, also some more lemon.. some of it non-con. Enjoy!**

Ino tried to catch her breath as she ran her fingers through her long, blonde, messy hair; some if had stuck to her sweaty forehead. She didn't even bother to cover herself up with the sheets - she liked walking naked around him.. besides, it wasn't a secret that the Yamanak took great pride in her body. Only a few guys had gotten a chance to see it, let alone _taste_ it, and Naruto Uzumaki was a few of them. But let's be honest.. he was great fuck. He was so rough and aggressive - he didn't make love, he _fucked_. Ino knew that he was just fucking random girls so he could forget about Sakura, she might as well take advantage of that.

The Uzumaki got up as soon as he finished and started putting his clothes on. Ino couldn't help but admire him as he was dressing up and let out a small laugh escape her lips. Naruto didn't even bother to ask her why or pay her any attention for that matter - but Ino didn't need his attention. She didn't need his words.. he always came to her at the end. She might as well be his best fuck too.

"Why are you always in a rush? You know I won't ask you to cuddle me after sex or some shit. Might as well share a cigarette, you know. It's a bit of a fucking cliché, but still.." the blonde complained as she got up from the bed and lit herself a cigarette. Naruto, of course, didn't answer. The bastard didn't even bother to look at her. "What, are you afraid I might catch feelings? Honey, don't flatter yourself.. I'm not Hinata. About her - you should _definitely_ worry. She loved and you fucked her.. then left her at the bed.." Ino continued talking with a satisfied smirk on her face; she could tell that she was getting on his nerves. That's exactly what she wanted to do now.

Naruto simply frowned. He was now fully dressed but still didn't bother to leave.. to actually walk out. Perhaps he was too angry and preoccupied with thinking about what Ino just said to him. She was so good at fucking with people's heads.. and minds.. she truly loved it.

"I mean.. my tits aren't as big as hers.." Ino started, walking in front of Naruto and grabbing her breasts demonstratively in front of him "But I can see why you keep choosing me over and over.. I mean, it's kind of pathetic, believing that a guy _loves_ you because he had sex with you. Besides, I'm fun, aren't I?" the blonde whispered, getting closer and closer to Naruto.

"Ino.." the fox boy finally began speaking, his voice raspy and cold "Shut the fuck up." His words were followed by Ino's amused laugh as she shortened the distance between them, pushing Naruto so he could sit back on the bed. "I think you need to shut up.. and I know how to make you." Ino whispered seductively on his ear as she sat on his lap, wrapping her hands around Naruto's neck; she began licking his ear gently until she nibbled on it. Naruto's hands moved from her back to her butt, spreading them apart, earning a moan from the girl.

He gave Ino a rough kiss, full of nothing but passion and hate. He moved his kisses towards her jawline and stopped at her neck, sucking and biting on the flesh, making sure to leave some marks. "Maybe _I_ will shut you up.." he whispered lowly as he began sucking on her nipple, biting it and making sure that it would hurt. Ino, of course, enjoyed this. "Hmm.. I'd like to see you try.." she purred between her moans.

Naruto then began rubbing her clit slowly at first, getting faster and faster and more rough with every second. He pushed Ino off himself and climbed on top of her. He kissed his way down her body, making sure to suck on her nipples again and leave some marks here and there. Finally, he stopped at her private parts and licked her clit, sucking on it while fingering her with three fingers - he didn't care if it hurt and he didn't give her any time to adjust.

Naruto felt his boner getting bigger and bigger, so there was no time to waste. He pulled down his pants and grabbed Ino by the hair, pushing her down towards his manhood. The Yamanaka, of course, already knew what to do. She began by licking his dick from the tip to the balls, making sure to suck and play with them a little; she just knew how much Naruto loved this. She licked her way again back to the tip and sucked on it, until finally she took his whole dick in her mouth, deepthroating him. Naruto let out a moan as he pulled her hair and pushed her against his dick, not letting her take it out. Ino began choking; she gave him such a dirty look with her seductive blue eyes that made him even more horny.

He had to admit it, though - if anything, Ino was good at giving blowjobs. Finally, Naruto felt that he was about to cum - he took his dick of her mouth and cummed all over her face. Ino enjoyed being in this condition - make up smeared, mascara running down her face and of course, covered in cum.

"You just can't resist, can you?" the Yamanaka asked as she let out a laugh escape her lips.

The Uzumaki didn't bother talking anymore. He put on his pants and finally left the house. Ino grabbed a towel to wipe the cum off her face and put on some clothes. Her hair was a mess and so was her ruined make up, but the blonde simply didn't care. These days she didn't bother to look after herself anymore.. she had a great body and great looks even without taking care of herself.. at least that's what she liked to think.

Today, Ino had some important stuff to do - exactly, mess with this crazy bitch Hinata. She had always suspected that there was more to her.. a darker part. Someone this innocent simply couldn't exist. Not to mention that this bitch killed Sakura.. the pinkette meant _everything_ to Ino. She was her best friend.. she made her stronger. They _made_ each other stronger. And Hinata took that away from her. For that, she'd pay.

The blonde decided to invite the heiress to drink some coffee and discuss.. stuff. It would be fun. It would be so _much_ fun.

When Hinata arrived Ino couldn't help but smirk at her.. she had this huge frown on her face and this crazy look.. she truly was a crazy bitch. Ino just now began to notice the _insanity_ in her eyes. It was just so obvious.. or perhaps it could be because Ino did piss her off a lot yesterday.

"I'm sooo glad you made it, Hinata-chan!" Ino greeted her mockingly while taking a sip of her coffee.  
"You look like shit." Hinata simply stated, surprisingly calmly.  
"Oh.. I didn't have time to get ready. Besides, you have Naruto to blame for that. I mean, he came all over my face this morning, messing my make up. What an idiot.." the blonde let out a fake sigh as she carefully watched Hinata's reactions. Her face was like frozen but her eyes.. they spoke so much. "So, did you enjoy the fuck? He's a bit rough, isn't he? But he says I give the best blowjobs. He didn't say anything about you though.. I guess fucking virgins is nice, but they're _soo_ inexperienced.. I bet he didn't like it that much.."

Ino's satisfied smirk grew bigger and bigger as she watched Hinata's eyebrow twitch, her eyes widen and her look.. her fucking _insane_ look, god.. Not that she'd be able to do much. Ino had advantage, she could manipulate Hinata _all_ she wanted. Surprisingly enough, Hinata still kept her cool. Maybe she wasn't that stupid.. she knew Ino could **destroy** her.

"I must go now. You come over my house at 11pm so we can discuss.. your wishes." the Hyuuga coldly stated as she grabbed her bag and got up from her chair, not breaking eye contact with Ino the whole damn time. It was kind of creepy, to be honest.  
"Huh? Why are you in such a rush, sweetheart? You've got no daddy to come back to, you know, might as well use the freedom." Ino suggested again mockingly, letting out a giggle.  
"Eleven am. Don't forget." was all Hinata managed to say before leaving.

This Hyuuga was so angry.. Ino could bet all she wanted to do was kill her on the spot, but too bad she couldn't do that. Hinata.. she was so fucked. Playing mind games like that was so fun. It made Ino feel _powerful_. She had so much power right now..

Now, the Yamanaka had to think of something else to fill up her day with until 11am - unfortunately fucking Naruto didn't involve it because he was probably somewhere else fucking another girl, so she had to do something else. Ino stopped visiting Sakura's grave - she wanted to.. she wanted to break down there and cry, but more than anything else she wanted her best friend back. She wanted the real Sakura.. the real deal. She could share everything and cry on her shoudler.. how her life was a mess, how she was such a _mess_ , not even bothering to look at the mirror anymore and just degrade herself.

Now, this whole Hinata thing.. it gave her life - it made her feel alive and powerful. Besides having sex with Naruto, it might be the only thing she enjoyed doing right now.

Another thing that Ino had to do was go back at her house - she wasn't sure if she'd find Kiba there. She needed him sometimes.. maybe to have someone to talk to, at least.. but he always left with some stupid excuses. He knew about Ino and Naruto and.. some other guys and he wasn't fond of it. He became so distant and all that Ino wanted was a friend to talk to.

She, surprisingly, found him at her house. He was speaking to her mother at the kitchen while trying some of her cooking while she was reading a magazine. They actually enjoyed each other's company.. they _payed_ attention to each other.

"Ah, you're home, darling!" her mother 'greeted' her, not bothering to look up. Kiba didn't either.  
"Where's dad?" Ino asked casually while taking some food from the fridge. He was the only person who _truly_ cared about her.  
"He's gone to a mission. How was your day, sweety?" she asked, still not paying any attention.  
"Oh, it was nice. Got jizzed on.. my make up's all ruined."  
"Yeah.. that sucks.." her mother muttered distractedly, still too busy reading her magazine.

Ino just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Judging by the look that Kiba gave her, he wasn't going to follow her - even if he _did_ have these intentions at the beginning, he had definitely gived up now. The Yamanaka called some random guys she liked to call 'friends with benefits' so she could kill some time.

Finally, it was 11am. Ino was excited - it meant having some fun. Besides, Hinata's house was nice - they had this huge TV.. but tormenting the heiress would be so much funnier than that. Hinata herself seemed so.. weirdly calm. If Ino was on her place she would have lost her mind already. Just one click and everybody would know her dirty little secret.

The Hyuuga put two cups of mango juice in front of them and Ino couldn't help but laugh. What a nice host she was.. for a murderer.

"Did you put poison in it or something? I'm not drinking this shit."  
"As you wish.." Hinata spoke calmly, taking a few sips off her glass. Maybe they weren't poisoned but Ino wasn't taking this chance. "So, what do you want me to do for you to keep my secret?"  
"It's simple, actually.." Ino began speaking, her face suddenly getting darker "You will do whatever the fuck I tell you to. No matter what it is - you do it. You haven't got a chance, have you? But know this - I will make you suffer, you stupid crazy bitch. That's what you get for killing my best friend.." Ino threatened, her voice becoming lower and lower.

"I understand. Is that all?" Hinata questioned, taking a few more simps off her juice.  
"Is that all?" Ino asked mockingly. "You're not taking me seriously, are you? You're gonna regret this, Hinata-chan."  
"Of course I'm taking you seriously, _Ino-chan_." Hinata replied with the same mocking tone, her lips forming into a smile that creeped the shit out of Ino. This bitch was so fucked and she still managed to do that.. she really must be insane. "By the way, how's your dad's mission going?" the heiress asked casually, not breaking eye contact with Ino.

"It's going f-" The Yamanaka suddenly felt chills going through her body. "How do you know my dad's on a mission?" she almost whispered, furrowing her eyebrows in a frown.  
"Just guessing." Hinata simply stated, still keeping that creepy ass smile on her face. "By the way.. I've got you a present!" the girl exclaimed, taking out a small pretty pink box with a bow on top of it.

Ino hesitated for a second but finally, decided to take it. When she opened it she felt her lunch threatening to come out.. She covered her mouth with her hand and threw the box on the floor, blocking out the sob that was about to come. At the box.. there was her father's finger. It was his finger.. with his goddamn wedding ring on it. Hinata just stood there, staring at Ino with an amused smile. The Yamanaka got up from her place and took a few steps backwards until finally, her back hit the wall and she had nowhere to go.

"Why are you in such a rush, _sweetheart_? You've got **no** daddy to come back to, you know, might as well use the freedom!" Hinata mocked Ino's voice, taking a few steps towards the blonde, coming all in her personal space, staring at her with wide lavender eyes.

Ino just stood there, covering her mouth with her hands to keep herself from either throwing up or letting out a loud sob. "What did you do to my fucking dad.. YOU **BITCH**!" she finally managed to yell out, tears streaming down her face. Her father was the only person who truly cared about her. He was her favourite person in the whole world.. and this bitch.. she was going to take him away.

"Careful how you speak to me, Ino-chan. From now on, you do _whatever_ I tell you to do - or your dad dies. Every time you fuck up I will slice a piece of him and send it to you.. or maybe even mail it to your mother? Oh, also - if you speak, touch or LOOK at Naruto-kun ever again.. I will kill your father. And you will watch.. Understood?" Hinata spoke lowly at Ino's ear as the blonde tried to contain her sobs.

Suddenly, Hinata walked away for a while and came back with a knife. She couldn't but laugh when she saw Ino's terrified look. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I prefer torturing you.. So.. you said you were the best at giving blowjobs, right? Come on, show me what you've got.." the heiress whispered, carefully rubbing the knife on Ino's cheeks, letting it make a small cut. "Open your mouth, bitch!" she commanded.

That's when the Yamanaka gave up - she let out the tears stream down her face and the sobs come out.. of course, she couldn't afford opening her mouth. This made Hinata angry. "I said, open your fucking mouth you stupid bitch! You don't obey me - I cut your daddy. What should I gift you next? His ear? His tongue? His hand maybe? Or his dick?" the heiress suggested, her words followed by a maniacal laugh. Ino shut her eyes tightly and opened her mouth. "Good girl.." Hinata whispered, putting the knife slowly in Ino's mouth. "Now suck on it.. show me your blowjob skills, come on.."

Ino had to obey. She didn't have a choice. She closed her lips around the knife as if she was giving a blowjob - she even did the motions. The blonde now could taste her own blood in her mouth - there were cuts on her lips and her blood started streaming down her chin, mixing up with her tears.

Hinata used her other hand to rub between Ino's legs roughly, forcing her to spread them apart. "Not very impressive.. suck harder." she commanded while putting her hand in Ino's panties, rubbing on her clit roughly. "You're wet, you sick whore!" the heiress yelled with amusement in her insane eyes. Suddenly she put three fingers inside Ino, earning a yell from the blonde because of the sudden stretching. Soon after that her body betrayed her; she began enjoying it against her will and not much after that, Ino was shaken with her forced orgasm, earning another maniacal laugh from Hinata.

She took the knife out of Ino's mouth and used it to tear her clothes off, leaving her naked. Ino didn't even bother to cover herself up - she was exhausted from the orgasm, not to mention her face was all in blood and the cuts on her tongue and lips hurt like hell.

"Ne, Ino-chan, you can go home now." Hinata exclaimed with her sweet voice and her nice, shy smile she always used. "And remember.. if you ever lay your dirty whore hands on Naruto-kun or you even dare to look at him.." She didn't finish her sentence. Ino already knew.

The blonde wrapped her hands around her herself to cover as much as she could while walking down the road. It was cold, she was naked and bloody.. she was tired of crying and the pain and the orgasm.. This couldn't get worse.. this simply _couldn't_ get any worse. She felt regret.. regret for daring to mess with this fucked up psycho. She was insane. She truly was _insane_..

Suddenly she heard the familiar voices of Shikamaru and Choji calling her name.. yelling.. but she couldn't stand it anymore.. she didn't have the strength. Her whole body was about to collapse; Ino felt her legs betraying her and falling down, only to be embraced by somebody's hands.


End file.
